Work vehicles, such as articulated work vehicles, are known in the art. For example, articulated dump trucks (ADT's) typically include a cab portion having a first frame supporting an operator cab, and a trailer portion having a second frame supporting a bin. The bin may be configured to contain a load and is typically coupled to an actuator for angular movement relative to the second frame. The first frame and the second frame may be operably coupled through an articulation joint. A front wheel assembly coupled to the first frame may provide rolling support to the cab portion, and a rear wheel assembly coupled to the second frame may provide rolling support to the trailer portion.
When a work vehicle, such as an ADT, is inclined on a slope with the front wheel assembly positioned higher than the rear wheel assembly, the vehicle may experience a weight transfer towards the rear of the vehicle. Accordingly, the front axle braking force applied to the ground may be limited due to reduced traction of the front wheels.
According to an embodiment of the present disclosure, a work vehicle is provided including a chassis and a front wheel assembly supporting the chassis. The front wheel assembly includes a first axle and a pair of wheels coupled to the first axle. A front brake is coupled to the front wheel assembly and configured to apply a braking force to the front wheel assembly to inhibit rotation of the first axle. A rear wheel assembly supports the chassis and includes a second axle and a pair of wheels coupled to the second axle. A drive shaft is coupled between the front wheel assembly and the rear wheel assembly. A differential is coupled to the drive shaft and includes a lock device configured to substantially block operation of the differential. A direction sensor is configured to detect a moving direction of the vehicle. A controller in communication with the differential and the direction sensor is configured to engage the lock device upon detection of the vehicle moving in a reverse direction.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a work vehicle is provided including a chassis and a front wheel assembly operably coupled to the chassis to support the chassis. The front wheel assembly includes a first axle and a pair of wheels coupled to the first axle. A rear wheel assembly is operably coupled to the chassis to support the chassis. The rear wheel assembly includes a second axle and a pair of wheels coupled to the second axle. A drive shaft is coupled between the front wheel assembly and the rear wheel assembly. A differential coupled to the drive shaft includes a lock device configured to substantially lock the differential. A first sensor is configured to detect a slope of the ground, and a second sensor is configured to detect a speed of the vehicle. A controller in communication with the differential and the first and second sensors is configured to engage the lock device upon detection of the vehicle being at least one of stopped on a slope and moving down a slope.
In yet another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a work vehicle is provided including a chassis and a front wheel assembly coupled to the chassis to support the chassis. The front wheel assembly includes a first axle and a pair of wheels coupled to the first axle. A rear wheel assembly coupled to the chassis to support the chassis includes a second axle and a pair of wheels coupled to the second axle. A front brake is coupled to the front wheel assembly and is configured to apply a braking torque to the front wheel assembly to inhibit rotation of the first axle. The work vehicle includes a detection means for detecting an operating condition of the vehicle. The work vehicle further includes a transfer means for transferring a braking torque from the front wheel assembly to the rear wheel assembly. The work vehicle further includes a means for activating the transfer means upon detection of the operating condition by the detection means.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate exemplary embodiments of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.